Natsu x Natsumi
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Natsumi is half flame dragon slayer and half ice dragon slayer


Natsu was just walking around with a soda in his hand. He bumps into a girl.

Natsu: oh... I'm sorry

She has pink hair and wears the same clothes as natsu

????- watch where you're going!

Natsu- I said sorr...

????- well I don't care (walks away, but also shoulder bumps natsu)

Natsu- man she's rude

Back with the guild

Natsu- hey guy's you won't believe...

Sees the girl again

Natsu- you again!

Natsu- (grabs her by her scarf) what was your problem?!

????- (looks at her scarf) ...

Natsu- well?!!

????- ... let go of the scarf...

Natsu- fine?!

????- My name is Natsumi Flame

Grey- (heard what she saif while he was drinking water and spit out the water) You're the daughter of the royal flame family?!!

Natsumi- (worried) um... I... I didn't mean to say that... forget about it (walks out the guuld hall quickly)

Master- was that natsumi?

Grey- yeah...

Natsu- why is she so hateful?!!

Master- come natsu... let me show you why

With natsumi at her father and mothers grave crying in secret

Natsu- whats up with her?

Master- this is where her parents have been burried...

Natsu- hmm...

Master- Natsu let me tell you a story about natsumi when she was younger

Natsu- (bored) fine...

Master- when natsumi was young...

Flashback to when she was young

Master- she was a nice younger and royal. She was gonna be the next person in line to be queen when she got older, but then a big tragedy happened to the parents...

Armed man 1- (holding natsumi's dad down)

Natsumi- (younger self) daddy!!

Natsumi's mom- (holding on to natsumi's arm) stay with me sweetie

Dad- I'll be alright my little princess now go... run!!

Armed man 1- shut up! (stabs him with a sword)

Dad- ahh!

Natsumi- Daddy!!!!!

Armed man 1- come here princess

Mom- (grabs natsumi and starts running)

Armed man 2- you ain't going anywhere

Mom- I might not, but you will not touch my daughter!! (uses temporary ice dragon slayer magic to distract him for a while)

Natsumi- mom what do we do?

Mom- Natsumi...(takes her scarf off and raps it around natsumi) I want you to take this and run!

Natsumi- (starts to cry) no mom I can't leave you

Mom- Its gonna be ok my little princess... stop crying, stay cool, and stay fired up... ok?

Natsumi- (wiping her tears) I'm all fired up now

Mom- just like your dad... now go run; I'll take care of this

Just as she turns around the guy comes up to her and stabs her with his sword

Natsumi- Mom!!!

Armed man 2- down to the final flame royalty... come here you little princess brat!!

Natsumi- (running as fast as she can)

Armed man 1 and 2- come back here!!

Outside of the palace natsumi runs far away in to the forest. She was running so fast she forgot the scarf was around her neck that she tripped over it and fell down a hill. The two men could not find her after that, so they decided to take a break, and start the search again after their break. They found natsumi after she woke up, but when the tried to get her she jumped towards the river, and landed on a raft, but of course when she did that she started to get motion sickness.

Armed man 1- darn it! She got away!

Armed man 2- don't worry we'll find her real soon

Armed man 1- shut up you idiot!!

End of Flashback

Natsu- so thats why she's been acting strange and stuff

Master- right shes been like this cause she's been all alone with no friends, and no parents (walks away while natsu still stands there in shock)

Natsu- (walks over to natsumi) hey...

Natsumi- huh... (wipes her tears quickly and acts like she was crying) what are you doing here?!!

Natsu- I came to say sorry, I didn't know about your past life until now

Natsumi- yeah... well I don't care...

Natsu- (grabs her wrist) natsumi...

Natsumi- (was about to get mad, but had settled down) what?!!!

Natsu- (stares at the scarf around her neck) um... nevermind

Natsumi- can you please let go of my wrist?!

Natsu- oh... yeah (lets go of her wrist)

Natsumi- thanks... i guess (walks away)

Natsu- there's something about that girl that makes me feel fired up inside. I wonder what it is?

The next day

Natsumi- I said stop calling me that!!

Grey- well I'm sorry ice princess, but I can't help it

Natsumi- urgh... Flame Dragon Iron Fist! (hits grey in the back of his head)

Grey- you're also a fire dragon slayer?!

Natsumi- actually flame, and yeah I am a flame dragon slayer and ice dragon slayer

Natsu- WHAT?!!!

(To be continued...)


End file.
